


I'll Love You For a Thousand Years

by Sapphire_Wallflower



Series: A Wallflower's Flashy Fables [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of Cancer, POV First Person, Quintuple Drabble, Short & Sweet, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Wallflower/pseuds/Sapphire_Wallflower
Summary: It would be so easy to just forget and move on, but the faintest of memories are still there and the child can't help but think of their mother and the life that could have been.





	I'll Love You For a Thousand Years

Sometimes, I wonder about my mother. What my life might have been like had she not gotten cancer and became terminally ill while I was still not yet old enough to remember her. I wish that I gotten to know her better and miss her all the same.

  I know I should be grateful that I got to live, grow up around people that love me and care for me deeply, however the fact that I'm still alive and my mother isn't hurts. It hurts so much. So l try to make up for my lack of gratefulness by taking care of others who don't have mothers or other family members, showing them that it's okay to to mourn a loved one and helping them realize that they should be proud of all that they have accomplished and that their lucky to have people who love and support them.

Still, I miss my mother.

   Sometimes, when it's dark outside and the world is at peace for once, I gaze out at the heavens above, questions forming in my ever growing mind. Questions about the kind of person my mother was and could have been. 

Would my mother have been a kind and loving mother? Or would she have been cruel and vain, like Cinderella's stepmother? 

Would she have supported my decisions, or would she have understood them and let me do as I pleased?

    Would she have wanted nothing to do with me? Would she have abandoned me when she had the chance?

Would she have held me close when I was scared, or encouraged me to stay strong?

     Would she have let me climb into bed with her if I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep?

Would she have been just as fascinated by such trivial things as I am? Or would she have wanted nothing to do with them?

Would she have played with me when I wanted a playmate?

Would she have put up with me when I decided to throw a temper tantrum?

Would she have gone shopping with me and helped me figure out what clothes I wanted to buy? 

Would she have accepted me for who I was, even if everyone else didn't? 

    If the day of judgment came and the dead arose, would she want to see me? 

Would she have kept me safe from harm? Would she have doted on me and loved me with all her heart? Or would she have lashed out at and abused me?

If any of things were true, would these outcomes affect the future?

I do not know for certain. But what I do know is that no matter what happens, my mother will always be my mother. Even if she has flaws, even if she isn't perfect, even if she was never there for me, I would still accept her, no matter what.

Because I love her. 

 Because I know that if my mother were still alive today, my mother would surely say the same thing about me.

      Because it is a universal truth that a bond between a parent and their child is far stronger than any other bond formed in the known universe. 

And nothing will ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day, everybody! :D


End file.
